Soul Ketchum
Soul is one of the main protagonists of the Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go, chronostone, and Go Galaxy series. Appearance Soul has straight, long, bright red hair and blue eyes, but due to a magic hairpin, she can change her hairstyle anywhere and anytime. She has a very fair complexion. She also has the power to change the colour of her eyes. She's usually attired in different clothes. She wears a pendant from her childhood, with 3 hearts on it, which is said to hold some magical power. She is mentioned beautiful by Haruna. Later on, at times, her hair color is verlmillion and she has pale blue eyes. In Go, it is seen that her hair is a bit shorter(due to the pin), thicker, and darker. Her lips are dark too. She wears a long sleeved black top, with a purple upper. It is also seen that during spying missions, she weras a borwn robe at times. Personality Original She is extremely innocent and loves her brothers very much. She is also shown to be very intelligent. She usually looks confident and brave, but deep inside, she knows that she is not very very strong. but knows that in order to support her loved ones, her strength is the main thing. Go It is seen that she is not worry talkative. She continues with her innocence and intelligence. She is worried about Gouenji- who was forced to be a part of the Gouenjis even when he wasn't due to security reasons- when he is with the Fifth Factor. Chronostone She is seen happier. She is trying to help New Inazuma Japan. Plot Inazuma Eleven Soul is the princess of a far away planet named, Domino. She's a special anodite too. She and her bothers began to live on Earth with their relatives when their parents were killed by their enemies. She has a hard life, fighting evil and standing up for others. She's seenat many places (i.e) Inazuma Town, PalletTown, Twinleaf Town, The Pokemon Rangers' Headquarters etc. She loves to play soccer. During her time, all the characters of the IE universe live at the same time. She knows the reality behind most of the riots which occur, but is forbidden by her seniors to reveal the truth. She knows Shuu from her childhood, as his planet is next to hers. She knows that his sister is not dead, and saves her at last. It is also revealed that Shuu is not a spirit, he's a normal person. He's been changed into this state by the evil ones. He is also a part of the PRA. Soul,as the commander of PRA Earth Branch, wants to save him. She talks about this matter with Kellyn and the others, who say that Shuu must be saved before anything else goes wrong. Her relation to him is like a sister. She knows Hayato well too. Kellyn once said, " Ah, our commander is the greatest one. She takes everyone's problems as hers, no matter who the person in front of her is!" She is Yuuka's inspiration, and says that if she had a younger sister, it would be just like her. Her brothers are helping the evil ones in order to save her. She says that Shindou reminds her of her past, when she was a young vice-captain. She used to cry at times due to her duties. She says that Shindou needs her help and she's ready. She knows everything about Fei and says that his aura similar to that of her elder brother, Kiyama Hiroto, She is like a twin sister for him. She's also seen very depressed when Fei faints, and says that Fei's already suffered a lot in his life. During the match against Dark Emperors, she faints, and Coach Hillman reveals that she had been suffering from loss of blood from quite a long time. Everyone feels very bad and makes a promise to win for her. She plays in Japan's national team, Inazuma Japan. Se knows the truth about Ichinose Kazuya, but conceals it. Actually, she takes him as an elder brother, and he's taken an oath from her; to never reveal anything about jis condition unless he or Domon tells her to do so. At the end, it's revealed that due to Shuu's and Fei's planning, the future people have returned to help there seniors, inc. Soul. All of these memories are erased. Inazuma Eleven Go She is a part of The Resistance, and is working against Ishido. However, she's not seen so happy. She is Raimon's second coach, assisting Endou. Later on, she goes back to the future to help The Raimon., on Fei's call. She then introduces herself as Kiyama's and Midorikawa's niece, and Aki's relative. It is also seen that she suffers from anaemia. Chronostone She helps Fei and others to beat the evil ones. Galaxy She plays as Japan's special player. Other series Pokemon She is seen travelling with Ash andtheir friends. Danny Phantom She is seen helping Danny. It is revealed that she is his summoner. Hissatsu ( Killer Shoots) *Turbo Accelarator *Lightning M Fierce *Anodite Dimension *Volt Dodger *Fire Funnel *The beauty of the ice. etc. Keshins *Rose Fighter *Braver Winger Spells to activate her anodite powers *Dominos Koregas *Mintora Ocyo *Dermocya Persina *Opu ko Lono *X-Turbo *Scribbelous Rune *Wingar Diam Laviosa See also:Gwen's and soul's similar spells Quotes about her " Ah, this girl looks as hard as a diamond from the outside, but is actually as delicate as a crystal," Aqualina Siller. " Commander said I would have to lose either my sister or her trust. I chose to lose her trust, for even without her trust, I would know that she'll be alright," Xene to Gazel. " You look cuter when you are angry!" Bellatrix to Soul. " Soul has all the power of Planet Domino. That's why Valtore wants to steal all of it in order to rule the world. We must stop them before anything wrong happens with her," Kellyn to the other members of the PRA elite force. " Her face seems calm, but from the inside, she's fighting against her ownself," Detective Gregory Smith. " Believe me or not; she's a born-robot! I am telling you, that's true!" Barry Palmer. Go " Know why I am doing this all? Just for Bloomessa-chan! They said they would kill her if I won't help them, and I can't afford this!" Toramaru to Endou " Toramaru, do anything, but DON'T tell Soul what happened, understand? Gouenji to Toramaru. " No Gouenj-senpai/ Let her peak. She is my sister, and whatever she syas is right." Words said to her Original " Soul, wake up! Wake up! Talk to me!" gouenji, at the island of Isola, when Soul is nearly dead. " Bloomesa-chan, you are soooooooooo sweet" By Yuuka Go " Cool down Soul," Gouenji, trying to soothe Soul's anger at Toramaru. Later on " Soul, are you all right?" Gouenji, seeing Soul's nearly collapsed. Her own quotes Original " Don't worry, Gouenji-kun" " You all right?" " Reika, are you outta your sense?!" " How many times will I have to tell you that I do NOT have a crush on anyone! Go Normal " Toramaru, where are you?!" " I don'tknow. It's with my head!" " Time changes everything." Spyong Officer " I wonder why people lose their moral values. That's why crimes take place." " Hands up! You are under arrest!" " Are you sure?" " Toramaru, you broke my trust! I could never have thought you would join them! I can't believe this! It could be anyone not you!!!" Soul crying and shouting at Tiramaru. Relationships *Kiyama Hiroto/ Midorikawa Ryuujiy ( Elder brothers) *Kaki (BFF)( Cousin in alternate/ dark version of game) *Utsunomiya toramaru ( cousin) *Gouenji Shuuya ( husband)( cousin/ best friend in dark version of the game) *Kazemaru Ichirouta ( husband- dark version only) Trivia *She uses an English nickname, although most of her relatives have Japanese ones. *She suffers from anaemia at an early age, as she strains herself too much, and never takes proper diet. *She is Kira Hitomiko's relative, her niece, for short. *She acts in most of The Unknowns' albums, without showing her face, except for the last one. *It is seen that she loves kids, as when she and Gouenji are talking about Endou, a 4-year-old runs crying past. She goes behind him, and asks what's the matter. He needs a soccer ball, so she gives hers to him. *She's a tomboyish nature, but still has long hair. *She's known as the " Chosen Time Traveller". *Her history changes when you mention her in Go. *She's known as the most beautiful, innocent, and sweetest girl of Raimon Jr. HIgh. *Haruna loves to pull her cheeks. *She's a part of the Pre-Teen Titans formerly, and the Teen Titans after that. *Despite the fact that she's a tomboy, she knows a lot about style etc. *Her voice actors are #The famous Selena Gomez #Lu meng Xin( Mini from Blazing Teens) #Shiori Kanzaki(Yuka Sanada from Justirisers) *One of her early sketches show that she was first gonna look exactly like Hiroto. *She acts in the Pokemon Rangers' training movie too. *Her real name is Bloomessa. *It is hinted that her daughter has the japanese name Yumiko, which means leader. *She once stated that Gouenji, too, had to come to Earth. This was because his planet, too, was destroyed, and some people were after him. Specially generated photos Slideshow Soul.jpg|Soul ( File photo) Rockstar Soul ( Chibi).jpg|Soul, as Raimon's lead vocalist ( Chibi Version) Soul's sprite.png|Soul's sprite ( Ice + Water Version) Soul's sprite2.png|Soul's sprite ( Fire Version) Soul's sprite3.png|Soul's sprite ( Nature version) Soul's sprite4.png|Soul's sprite ( Water version) Soul's sprie5.png|Soul's sprite( Ice version) Soul TCG.jpg Digital Soul.jpg|Soul's first picture drawn on computer Princess Soul.png Soul5.jpg|Soul's possible appearance as a teenager Soul in Go (1).jpg|Soulo in GO ( Selected, but not confirmed) Soul in Go.jpg|Soul's possible appearanvce in Go ( not confirmed yet) s1.png s2.jpeg Axel and Soul.png Elite Soul.jpg Soul as the kidnapped princess.jpg Teen Soul.jpg Soul pixie.jpg|Soul revealing that she's the princess of pixies, The Golden Guardian Soul In Go2.jpg|Soul's chibi adult version Soul Inazuma Japan.png Soul 2.jpg Thanks guys! Soulketchum.png|Thanks CrystalCarpoChaos-kun! Soul Ketchum.png|Thanks Youra-chan! Souldrawing.png|Thanks CrystalCarpoChaos-kun! Soul ketchum casual go.jpg|Thanks Youra-kun! Soul Kecthup.jpg|Thank you very musch Senpai Kouhai-kun Adult Soul.jpg|Thanks Youra-kun! Adult Soul Chibi.png|thanks youra-kun Souldrawing.png|thanks crystalcarpochaos-kun! Soul2.png|thanks crystalcarpochaos-chan! SOUL.png|Thanks Youra-kun! Signature ANIME FREAK 01 06:28, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Category:Fanmade Character Category:Female Category:Raimon Category:Wind Element Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Anodite Category:The Unknowns Category:ANIMEFREAK01 Category:Keshin User Category:Fire Character Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy